Digital additive manufacturing is a process by which an object is defined three dimensionally by a series of volume elements (hereinafter referred to as voxels). The object is then produced by creating/laying down each voxel one at a time, in rows at a time, swaths at a time or layers at a time.
There exists systems that use modified inkjet type technology to ‘print’ material onto a substrate, so building the object. However, these systems typically utilize a single scanning printhead and are only useful for producing non-working models.